Units of Battalion Versions
Important Info This page is under construction/reform, so, more details, pictures and details will be shown when i, Machow8 (also know as Thopson1m and Arkium) have free time to complete this. After everything here is complete, this 'Important Info' section will be deleted/changed. Differences between games Please note that the unit values (cost, attack and defence strengths, movement, etc) of the same type of unit do vary between different games in the Battalion Series. While the overall nature of the unit types are the same, some of the specifics vary. The values given below are validated for Battalion: Nemesis. Units Note: even when we know that some units can't be built, like Turret or Spartan, they have cost/price values (other units have some data that aren't visible when playing the game, but only visible inside game's data). Each unit appears in the exact order they are showed inside game's codes/data. The following table was taken from Battalion: Nemesis data: The following table was taken from Battalion: Skirmish data: Note: only what changed from Battalion: Nemesis is showed. The following table was taken from Battalion: Ghosts data: Note: only what changed from Battalion: Nemesis and Battalion: Skirmish is showed. Custom descriptions The following descriptions aren't official (which means, they weren't make by Urbansquall himself), but, they still are cool and provide nice information. Spartan The Spartan is the only unit available to the player in the Battalion: Nemesis bonus mission (not the bonus map, but yes a special mission unlocked by beating campaign mission 1). This unit is a direct homage to the Spartan super soldiers of the Halo sci-fi videogame series. With a little bit of effort from the player, even a single Spartan is capable of leveling entire armies by himself. It can also be assumed that the most of the modifiers for the Spartan serve as flavor text, merely describing the Spartan's equipment rather than bonuses or penalties for engagement in battle. These modifiers have no noticeable effect on the Spartan's combat capabilities. Allegiance(s): Dragons. Appearance(s): Battalion: Nemesis. Strike Commando The Strike Commando is, as the game describes it, the basic infantry unit of all Battalion armies. As a low-cost infantryman, the Strike Commando is meant to be produced in numbers. Armed with an assault rifle, the Strike Commando is best taking on ground units which sport light armor such as a Truck or another Commando. The assault rifle's effectiveness decreases rapidly once the enemy begins to field units with heavier armor or airborne characteristics. In most cases, the Strike Commando cannot survive in direct combat. His best method of survival is to take defense at nearby mountains, which can only be reached by units on foot such as this one. Despite the occasional defensive perk, the Strike Commando's specialty is not in direct confrontation, but in more subtle approaches. For example, the Strike Commando is trained to seize enemy structures which, in turn, can be used against its former owners. If a friendly Air Control tower is present, the Strike Commando can be airlifted by an Albatross for improved mobility at the expense of a decent defensive weapon. Airlifting can bring Strike Commandos closer to enemy structures faster than when they are on foot. Strike Commandos also have a limited camouflage detection ability: if it runs into a hidden enemy unit along its path, the Strike Commando will attack it immediately. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearance(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Skirmish, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Heavy Commando The Heavy Commando is, essentially, a Strike Commando with a rocket launcher in place of an assault rifle. Like the Strike Commando, he is also built to win through sheer numbers. But unlike the Strike Commando, this unit is trained against hard targets (and is ineffective against light targets). However, being a fragile infantry unit himself, the Heavy Commando stands little chance of surviving in a direct confrontation. A careful commander would delegate him to safer tasks such being a fire support unit for dealing the final blow on a crippled enemy or taking defense in mountain or building fortifications where damage taken from enemy counterattack is minimized greatly. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons Appearance(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Skirmish, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Jammer Truck The Jammer Truck is effective at neutralizating cloak bonuses and air raids. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Dragoons. Appearance(s): Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Mortar Truck The Mortar Truck is a general purpose cost-effective medium range artillery unit. It is more effective against infantry and light vehicles than its heavier cousins are. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Skirmish, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Rocket Truck Rockets are long-range units that deal a good amount of damage. Keep in mind that the range is only from 3- 5, so rockets can't fire anywhere near themselves. They are highly effective on heavily armored targets, and very ineffective on lightly armored targets. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Skirmish, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Scorpion Tank Scorpion tanks are the standard tanks of the game. They deal more damage if you attack with them (than if you defend). Their armor and weapons are equally effective against all unit types. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Skirmish, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Flak Tank Flak tanks are anti-air units which are also deadly at eliminating infantry and other light- or non-armored units. They can kill a Raptor in one hit, even if the Flak Tank has lost some of its health. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Skirmish, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Stealth Tank These tanks conceal themselves after moving away from an enemy or after being created. These units then gain a "sneak attack" bonus, where they do more damage. Stealth tanks have lower HP than Scorpion tanks as a consequence of their stealth ability. Their armor and weapons are equally effective against all unit types. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Spider Tank Spider tanks are low-hp and high-attack tanks that can move over mountains and stun counter-attackers. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Lancer Tank Lancer tanks are useful in assaults where the enemy lines up perfectly. The lancer tank attacks two units: the one the player is targeting, and the one right behind it. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Annihilator Tank These tanks are extremely strong. They can easily destroy other tanks and move through rocket fire. However, the Annihilator tank cannot move as quickly as other units and is vulnerable to air units. Also, they are more effective when attacking than counterattacking. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Skirmish, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Warmachine The versatile unit! Can attack enemy units and can build new units also! Don't get too excited and spend all it's money by just building big units like Annihilator or Condor Bomber! Every Warmachine starts with $2000, so, even when we think that is a massive money quantity, let's remember that some units costs vary from 100/150 up to about 650! So, think before you build any unit! Warmachines can build ground, air and sea units, but, for sea units can be built, the Warmachine must be on a Shore square/space/spot! So, take that in mind when in battle! Also remember that the Warmachine is equivalent to Command Center, so, if you lose all your Warmachines, is automatic game over for you! So, be very careful with them. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Skirmish, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Blockade This unit blocks enemy´s troops from advancing. It can´t move, cannot be repaired nor selected to act. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Skirmish, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Turret This immobile defensive unit helps attack enemies far way, blocking their advance. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Raptor Fighter The Raptor is the only air unit that can attack air units. It is effective against ground units, particularly if they are lightly armored. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Condor Bomber Condors are strong air units. They cannot attack other air units, so they're vulnerable to Raptors. They have poor mobility, but can easily make up for that with its strong attack and the fact that they can go over terrain regular units can't. Does not counter attack. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Vulture Drone A specialized scavenger that can move and attack again, if it kill it´s target. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Albatross Transport The fastest (and cheapest) way to move other units around the map. Requires an Air Control. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Skirmish, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Intrepid Intrepids are weak sea units, but are the only ones capable of capturing sea structures. They are mainly used when scouting enemy positions and capturing structures. They are, as said above, weak sea units, but can put up a good fight against other Intrepids Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Hunter Support Hunters are sea units that are good at flushing out U-boats, and fighting air units, U-boats, and Intrepids. They hardly do any damage to heavily armored units, however. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Corvette Fighter Corvette Fighters are standard ships that are okay at taking down every other kind of ship, basically a Scorpion tank on the water. Its armor and weapons are equally effective against all unit types, except air ones. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Battlecruiser Battlecruisers are long-range ships that fire further than any other unit. They can attack ground and sea units, but not air units. They are ineffective vs lightly armored units. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. U-Boat Submarine. Good at intercepting ships and holding sea chokepoints because of its stealth ability, and can attack all sea units, though it is ineffective against lightly armored units. Only Hunter Support ships, Condor Bombers, Rocket Trucks and other subs can damage it. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Leviathan Barge An effective way to move ground units around the map over the sea, between shore tiles. Requires a Sea Control. Allegiance(s): North Federation, Akadians, Dragoons. Appearances(s): Battalion: Nemesis, Battalion: Ghosts, Battalion: Arena, Battalion: Vengeance. Gallery Extra Info . Category:Battalion